federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Amity Liu
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Amity Liu (Mirror) Amity Ioan nee Liu (played by Lucy Liu) is most known for her philanthopy efforts throughout the quadrant and even infamous for her involvement in Hebitian culture where she was mistaken as the goddess Oralius, as well as bringing the King back to be her husband. Working at Bajor as her base, Amity manages her Beijing Group/Corporation in hopes of helping the less fortunate in the galaxy. Family Information Immediate Family Born July 13, 2345, Amity was the love child between Jie Liu (2326) and Toral Cevdak (2301). When Toral was on Earth, he took a moment to cheat on his wives, starting up an affair with Jie. When she conceived in China, he had little to do with his illegit daughter. It was only when Amity was older did she seek out her birth father. She has several half-siblings on her fathers side including six half-brothers: Torel Cevdak, Celek Cevdak, Joba Cevdak, Enca Cevdak, Valen Cevdak and Kabi Cevdak; as well as ten half-sisters: Monila Cevdak, Linla Cevdak, Sela Cevdak, Lem Cevdak, Cora Cevdak, Kai Cevdak-Ross, Lebria Cevdak, Lania Cevdak, and Janni Cevdak. Extended Family Along with a large family, Amity is the mother-in-law to N'lani Una (now divorced) and Nerys Liu. She is the the grandmother to Draken Liu (2398) from her son Hayden and N'lani; as well as Zavala Liu (2401) and Bohai Liu (2401) from Hayden and Nerys Dorr. Children *For the rest of Amity's children, please refer to the Ioan Children page. Hayden Liu-Ioan Born April 04, 2373, Hayden Liu-Ioan is the first son between Amity and Corat Damar . Hayden's first few years involved travelling around with his mother to the places Corat was stationed to. Growing up quickly, Hayden soon realized that the messy divorce between his parents created a lot of bitterness towards his father which later impacts his thinking as an adult. Now estranged from the main Damar family, Hayden grew up away from that culture and lifestyle. Hayden in future plots still carries the Liu name. Soliel Liu-Ioan Born November 10, 2376, Soliel Liu-Ioan was the illegitimate daughter between Corat Damar and Amity's Mirror Universe double. During his time in the mUniverse, Corat associated with mAmity until he need to return to his own planet. While in the mUniverse, Soliel managed to cross over as an infant thanks to the help of mKai Cevdak, her Aunt. Afterwards, her existence was made known to Amity, who adopted the girl. Personal Life Corat Damar Meeting during Corat Damar rotations with the now Federation Deep Space Nine, Amity met him when she was serving drinks at Quarks Bar. A romance soon spurred and they were married within the year on May 25, 2372. Sometime later, she got pregnant with Hayden Liu-Ioan. During the Dominion War, their marriage dissolved due to long distances and Corat's affair with his nanny, Questa. Bitterness has waned between them now, however for a long time the divorce was anything but amicable.Currently, they are on speaking terms, however avoid each others company for as long as possible. mCorat Damar mCorat Damar was the main person we say in the rebellion of the DS9 TV series and the one that was killed during one of the final raids. Taken from the mUniverse to save his daughter, he fell for Amity and vice versa. They had an affair and when he died Amity was totally crushed. For a brief time, mDamar was even around in hologram form, his personality placed into one by S31, however his emitter was damaged and was lost. Amity often thinks about her life with mDamar and frequently gets depressed. Yintar Ioan When Amity was accidentally transported back to the end of the Hebitian reign, many mistook her for the Goddess Oralius because of her oriental heritage. Assuming the role, she quickly became enamoured with the King Yintar Ioan and his valiant/heroic ways. Having to go back to her own time, Yintar maintained an impression on her, so much so that in 2382, Amity convinced temporal genius Bryce Wren to send her back to Khu'laa. There, she took the King at the moment he was prophesized to die and saved his life. After a struggle to get him adjusted to the future and many different changes, they were married September 20, 2382. Though his cultural background often causes some extreme conflicts between the two, the couple remains together and continue to work on their family, adding many more children to the mix. In 2386 after a brief seperation, Yintar discovered that Amity had slept with another man. This sent him into a rage and he viciously raped her. Amity's behaviour totally changed and she is more submissive to him, offering another kink to their marriage. In future plots, they were still together and have about 17 children. Katal Una Best friends since 2372, Amity and Katal Una consider themselves sisters and family. Their relationship has been more than platonic at times, both of them being intimate with the other with and without another male present. This bond has thinned over the years as both have settled down, and Katal's role has been taken over (in part) by Allysann Knight. In 2386, the two women were able to reconcile and continue to help each other through their mutual male issues. Cathasach Una Friends through Katal, Amity and Cathasach Una always maintained a flirtly and playful relationship that boardered on sexy moments. Having been intimate before through threesome, jealously errupted between Katal and Amity at one point when Katal no longer liked the two alone. In an alternate universe, Amity and Cathasach married after Katal left him and ran out with Benjamin. They maintained a friendship up until his death, however Amity often expresses guilt at letting Yintar get the better of her and dictate her relationships. She is now friends with the next Una host Faran Una. Kehal S'Harien Upon starting an understand between Kehal S'Harien and his wife Allysann Knight, Amity and Yintar and a sexual relationship that resembled an Andorian Quad. Through this, Kehal developed stronger feelings for Amity than he did his own wife. When he admitted this to Amity, she felt scared of the deeper connection the two had and broke things off. Kehal left in early 2385 and joined the Romulan resistence. Starfleet Academy Fighting to be in the Academy despite her Cardassia appearance, Amity was allowed in 2363, completing a 4 year degree in Federation Law and security. Amity graduated when she was 21 years old. Military Service Following her graduation, she was placed on board the USS Montgomery where she served from 2366 to 2369. Upon her raising in the ranks, she then transferred to the USS McKenzie where she remained until resigning in 2371 due to personality conflicts within the military. Ensign: 2366 - 2368 Lt. JG: 2368- 2370 Lieutenant: 2370 - 2371 Resigned Philanthropy Beijing Group Built for research and development in order to help people around the Federation, Amity is able to pool her resources and money in order to spearhead things otherwise untouchable by the Federation for moral or prime directive issues. Some of this includes discoveries on near by planets, weapons technology and general security engineering. In future plots, Hayden took over as CEO for some time. Category:Lilly's Character Category:Terran Category:Cardassian Category:Halanan Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Cardassian Union Category:Civilian